Wireless communication technologies and mobile electronic devices (e.g., cellular phones, tablets, laptops, etc.) have grown in popularity and use over the past several years. To keep pace with increased consumer demands, mobile electronic devices have become more powerful and feature rich, and now commonly include global positioning system (GPS) receivers, sensors, and many other components for connecting users to friends, work, leisure activities and entertainment. However, despite these advancements, mobile devices remain lacking in their ability to provide effective location based services, information, or communications. As mobile devices and technologies continue to grow in popularity and use, generating enhanced location information for mobile devices is expected to become an important and challenging design criterion for mobile device manufactures and network engineers.